


blood brothers

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, I think an accurate summary of this is “let’s cut our hands open and make flirty eyes at each other”, M/M, basically they’re dumb and gay. as usual, blood mention, blood tw, cursing, cursing tw, possible tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know..we aren’t technically blood brothers,” Eddie said.The corners of Richie’s lips quirked up. “You wanna make it real, then?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	blood brothers

**Author's Note:**

> possible tw: blood mention, AIDS mention, cursing

“You know..we aren’t technically blood brothers,” Eddie said. Richie squinted at him.

“Huh?”

“Y’know, when we sliced our hands open and all got in a big circle and whatever. We’re not technically blood brothers because the blood didn’t touch. Your bloody hand touched my clean hand.”

The corners of Richie’s lips quirked up. “You wanna make it real, then?”

“That- that wasn’t what I was implying.” That was a lie. “I was just pointing it out.” A pause. Richie raised an eyebrow, looking smug. Eddie wanted to pinch him. “But, I mean. Sure.”

Eddie leaned over and unzipped his backpack, pulling out a- was that a pocket knife? Richie snorted. “What do you have a pocket knife for?”

“Self defense.” Richie decided not to question it further. If he was being honest, it would have probably been smart for him to have one of those, too. Eddie sat up and scooted forward so he was sitting between Richie’s legs. He took Richie’s hand, staring at his palm. “Do you have AIDS? You can transmit it through blood, you know. You better not give me AIDS.”

“Yeah,” Richie said with a grin and Eddie rolled his eyes, already knowing what was coming. “I got it from your mom.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He lowered the knife and pressed it to Richie’s skin, who flinched.

“Wait, why am I going first? This was your idea.”

“No, it wasn’t, it was your idea. I just said that it wasn’t actually a thing.” He glanced up, looking into Richie’s eyes. “Scared?”

Richie’s stomach flipped. “No. Obviously not. It’s just a little cut and then we’re supposed to be bound for life or whatever. Not a big- _ah_! Jesus. Warn me, asshole.” The two of them watched blood trickle down from the new cut in Richie’s palm. Richie snatched the knife and got his revenge, cutting into Eddie’s palm before he could protest.

“And then we just..hold hands?” Eddie asked.

“That’s gay.”

Eddie ignored him and grabbed Richie’s hand, making them both wince as their fresh cuts pressed together. Blood dripped from their hands, staining Eddie’s shorts. They stayed like that for too long, staring at each other then staring at their linked hands. When they finally pulled away, their hands stuck together for a moment, coated with sticky blood. Eddie’s skin crawled.

“I don’t even want to think about the bacteria desperate to get inside this thing right now,” Eddie said with a tight throat, staring at his wound.

Richie frowned. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” Eddie said too quickly. And then- “hold on.” He found bandages and since he was complaining so much, Richie figured he would help himself first, but Eddie went straight to wrapping up Richie’s hand. Every once in a while, Eddie’s fingers would brush against his wrist.

“..Thanks.”

“Yeah.” He stared down at the bloodied bandage around his hand. “My mom’s going to kill me.” He scowled. “I don’t care.”

They went quiet. Eddie leaned against Richie’s leg and Richie watched him for while.

“Does this mean we’re brothers now?” Richie finally said. “Because..I banged your mom, so does that mean I banged my mom?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Eddie said, but he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment <3 ty ily guys


End file.
